Soul Rhapsody
by LeMistressV
Summary: AU Nightmare has returned & he seeks the shards of Soul Calibur to exact his revenge. Now Seong Mina, with the help of Seigfried, must stop Nightmare before it is too late. Can she trust him or will he betray her? What happens when she falls for him?
1. Prologue & Hwang's Return

**Soul Rhapsody**

LeMistressV

**Summary**: Soul Edge has reawakened, and with the destruction of Soul Calibur, the world is quickly plunged into darkness. With the agents of evil seeking out the scattered shards of Soul Calibur, a runaway Korean 'princess,' a lone ninja, an ill-tempered samurai, a righteous priestess, and a fallen knight are brought together in the most unlikely of circumstances. Now with the world in disarray, they, along with those they encounter along the way, are forced to gather the tainted shards of Soul Calibur before it falls into the wrong hands. But who is friend and who is foe? With betrayal and deceit lurking in every corner, no one is safe from the prying eyes of the dark ones.

**Main Characters  
**

Seong Mina, Seigfried, Taki, Tira, Nightmare, Mitsurugi, Ivy, Hwang, Yun Seong

**Others (?) (not set yet)**

Setsuka, Cervantes, Raphael, Cassandra

**Possible pairings (you decide)**

Seong Mina + Siegfried, Seong Mina + Hwang, Sophitia + Seigfried, Sophitia + Nightmare, Sophitia + NC, Taki + Mitsurugi, Setsuka + Mitsurugi, Ivy + Raphael, Tira + Nightmare

* * *

**Prologue**

The sword gave a loud, snapping noise as it shattered into a million pieces. Its fragments scattered about in every direction, covering the floor with a silvery blue hue. Soon, it caught the light and was bathed in crimson, illuminating the entire room with a bloody glow.

Heels clicked against the blood-spattered cathedral floor. A whirring sound soon followed, slicing through the air with a demonic aura. After the sound took speed, something slammed against the marble floor, cutting through its surface evenly.

She giggled, kicking aside the shards that lay at her feet. With her weapon standing upright on the floor beside her, she raised her hands in the air and stretched. Her petite body flexed with feline grace and raised one leg up high into the air, parallel to her tine frame. When she had finished stretching, she lowered her leg down gracefully onto the floor and brushed the bangs out of her face.

"So this is Soul Edge," she said with a slight purr in her voice as she approached the giant sword standing upright before her. Peering at it carefully, she moved her fingertips along its edge and licked her lips in anticipation. Already she could feel its aura resonate within her very soul. It hummed through her entire body and nearly drowned her in its song. As she kept her eyes transfixed to it, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She liked it.

Suddenly, the sword's eye opened, fixating its gaze on her petite body. It was crimson, just like its body. Soon, it began to vibrate slowly in her hold, releasing more of its power.

She knew she wanted it. She wanted it all for herself. Without a moment's hesitation, she drew the sword up from the floor and stared at it with admiration. Now she could feel its power coursing through her entire body, bathing her with its aura.

"More! More!" she cried out, completely engulfed by the crimson light. She would let the power consume her. She would let the sword overtake her. She would be one with it…

But it was too much for someone of her caliber to handle. The sword's power was much too powerful for her small body to withstand. Soon she began to make a choking sound as she felt invisible hands squeeze at her throat.

"M-master!" she cried out, sinking to her knees. Voices cried out in her mind. It felt as if her skull would split in two if the voices didn't stop screaming. "Master!"

A hand wrenched Soul Edge out of her grip and threw her against the wall. She collided onto the wall and then collapsed onto the floor, panting for breath. Looking up, she spotted a man clad in armor…blue armor…

"Stupid girl! You are not _fit_ to wield this blade!" the knight growled, his power resonating from his voice alone.

"The Azure Knight!" she gasped, struggling to get up.

The knight moved over to her and grabbed her neck, forcing her up to her feet. "You are unworthy to even die by this sword!" he snarled, crushing her neck.

She made a choking noise but was powerless against the knight. Gripping the knight's hand, she struggled to break free. Her neck was about to break.

But it did not…

Soul Edge was screaming now. It burned in the knight's hand and caused him to drop it. As it clanged onto the floor, its ceased its screaming and closed its eye. Its aura had vanished.

She gasped for breath and leaned against her hands for support. As she tried to steady her breathing, a piercing blow struck her head, making her cry out. A vision suddenly flashed before her eyes, and a booming voice filled her ears. Try as she might, she could not get the voice out of her mind.

"Master! Please! You're hurting me! Master, stop!"

Soul Edge's eye opened up once again as her eyes widened, turning crimson. As she closed her eyes, Soul Edge closed its eye as well.

"Yes, master. I understand," she whispered, weakening greatly. Soon, her eyes reverted back to their original color.

The knight stood over her and narrowed his eyes. Slowly, he crouched down to her level and grasped her chin firmly. He could sense something in this girl. It was the same power that coursed through his veins. Whatever it was, she was somehow connected to the sword.

"What is your purpose here? Who are you?" the knight demanded, tightening his grip on her chin.

"I am my master's vessel. I seek the legendary sword Soul Edge. I do my master's bidding," she responded in a hypnotic tone.

"And what does your master desire?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked up into the knight's face. A smile formed at the corner of her lips as she giggled ruthlessly. "My master desires…a new body."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hwang's Return**

No, no, it simply would not do. There was no way her father intended for her to remain _here_ for the rest of her life! And with that..._Hwang_, not to mention! She would be stuck in her father's house till she was old, serving tea and rice cakes while _he_ ordered her around. And being the powerless wife she would be, she would have to do as he pleased with no questions asked.

No! She shook her head. It simply would _not_ do at all.

"Teacher."

Of all the nerve of her father! It was bad enough that she didn't want to get married in the first place. Now he was insisting on her marrying that thick-headed Hwang, who cared more about satisfying his ego than about pleasing her…that is…if he cared for her at all.

"Hey…teacher."

Although, she had to admit, Hwang _was_ good looking. But looks weren't everything, and no matter how wonderful he looked, she had no intention of marrying him.

"Mina!"

A sword swung at her in a blinding flash. Instinctively, she twirled her weapon in the air and caught the blade before it grazed her skin. Suddenly, she pushed the sword away from her with ease and turned to look at a handsome young man before her. It was then that her eyebrows twitched with irritation.

"What was _that_ for?!" she demanded, placing a hand on her hip. "I told you to warm up first before disturbing me. And how many times have I told you to call me 'teacher?'"

"More than I would like," her pupil muttered under his breath. He received a quick smack on the head afterwards.

"Don't get fresh with me," she growled dangerously. "Now hurry up with those exercises I taught you so we can get to the _real_ lesson." And with that, she turned her back towards him and busied herself with her own thoughts once again.

Her pupil cleared his throat loudly and sighed. "I have already finished, teacher. You told me to come to you as soon as I finished."

It was then that Seong Mina pulled herself entirely back to reality. Turning to face her pupil once again she raised an eyebrow and grinned. "So you think you're ready for another beating?" she asked, linking her elbows to Scarlet Thunder as she moved it behind her.

"I think it is you who should be ready," her pupil retorted, moving into a fighting stance.

Seong Mina grinned. He was cocky, just like Hwang. She was going to enjoy this.

"Very well," she said, moving into a fighting stance as well. "Here I come." And in a flash she was gone from her pupil's sight.

* * *

Yun Seong collapsed onto the floor, covered in sweat and bruises. Panting for breath, he staggered up to his feet and swayed dizzily. 

Seong Mina grinned in amusement and helped her pupil steady his footing. "Well I guess today's not that day, huh, Yun Seong," she remarked smugly. "But look on the bright side, you're ten bruises less than last time."

"I couldn't even lay a finger on you!" Yun Seong rasped as Seong Mina passed him some water.

"I know," Seong Mina said, laughing aloud. "Which is why I am the teacher and _you_," she prodded his chest with her finger, "are my student. Now wash up and we'll eat."

Yun Seong nodded with a reluctant sigh and headed off to the bathhouse.

Seong Mina watched him leave and then headed for the female bathhouse at the opposite direction. Bringing Scarlet Thunder along with her, she hummed to herself and nodded at the younger students that greeted her. They were all Hwang's former students before he left for the war. Now, her father instructed them in Hwang's absence. Only the advanced students like Yun Seong were personally trained by Seong Mina herself. Her father had relinquished his title as Swordmaster when she had defeated him at the tender age of 16.

"Good afternoon, swordmaster," the young students chimed, bowing their heads down in unison.

"Afternoon," Seong Mina replied, moving quickly past them. Looking up to greet her father, she soon realized that he had not been teaching the class. In his place was a grumpy looking old man who barked at his students.

The old man spotted Seong Mina and gave her a brief bow. "Ah, swordmaster. Your father seeks your council at the gates. He insists that you join him as soon as you are…decent." And with that, his eyes fell with distaste on her uncovered stomach.

Seong Mina raised an eyebrow and glanced at what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my clothes? They're nice and comfortable," she remarked, beaming with pride.

"Indeed," the old man said stiffly, wrinkling his nose in her direction. Turning back to his students, he called for their attention once again and pretended that Seong Mina was no longer there.

That suited her just fine. She was never comfortable around the other teachers. They seemed to look down on her.

Drums sounded out as Seong Mina walked through the balcony. Hoof beats followed and then cries of cheers erupted. Curious at what all the commotion was about, she looked over the balcony and gaped at the gates. From afar she could see her father greeting someone.

"Ah, it appears Master Hwang has returned at last," the old man said, peering out the balcony as well. From all the excitement, it seemed that he had forgotten about his students altogether.

Seong Mina scowled, still staring out into the distance. "Hwang is back?" she whispered quietly. She could feel her gut sinking to her stomach as the thought crossed her mind. She had never expected Hwang to come back so soon. This was the end for her.

Frozen in place, Seong Mina watched as her father led a handsome man towards the dojo, chatting with him amiably. As they moved past the balcony, Seong Mina's eyes locked onto dark brown ones. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a spark of longing in his eyes. But it quickly faded as she tore her gaze away from him."Hwang…"

He was the son her father had always wanted.

Seong Mina couldn't help but feel upset. She knew she should be glad for Hwang's safe return home, but she knew that his arrival would only bet he death of her.

* * *

"Mina! There you are," her father greeted her as he spotted her entering the room. Beckoning over to her, he shot her a disapproving look and cleared his throat. 

Seong Mina looked puzzled and then studied what she was wearing once again. It was then that she realized she had not changed at all. Strands of hair were out of place, her clothes stuck to her skin, and she was still covered in sweat. _Too late to do anything now_, she thought, giving her father a rueful grin. Smoothening her skirt as best as she could, she moved over to where her father was standing and held Scarlet Thunder behind her. "Afternoon, dad," she said carefully, wondering just _what_ her father was thinking at the moment.

"Is this what you call decent, Mina?" her father whispered harshly into her ear as Hwang entered the room, looking exhausted.

Seong Mina laughed nervously, keeping her eyes focused on Hwang. He was tanned now, and was more muscular than she had remembered. From the opening in his shirt, she could see a large scar running down his chest, giving him a wilder appearance.

Blushing, Seong Mina cleared her throat and lowered her eyes to her feet. Hwang was _much_ more handsome than she had given him credit for. He was going to be a lot harder to refuse now!

"W-welcome back, Hwang," she half mumbled, fearing her voice would give her away. It was then that she immediately regretted not changing into something 'decent.'

Hwang gave her the slightest of nods. "Seong Mina," he said in a low voice. "Or should I say…_swordmaster_?"

Although it was very subtle, Seong Mina detected some hostility from Hwang's tone. It was then that she began to dislike him once again.

If her father had noticed the disdain in Hwang's voice, he gave no note of it. Instead, he ushered Seong Mina towards Hwang. "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted. I must set up preparations for your welcoming feast tonight." And with that, he left the room, leaving Hwang and Seong Mina alone.

An uncomfortable silence fell over both of them as Hwang studied Seong Mina carefully. After a few minutes, a look of disapproval finally rose to his eyes.

"What is it?" Seong Mina asked, scowling.

Hwang looked away from her and began to walk around the room, clasping his hands behind his back. "It appears that I have expected too much of you," he remarked, running a finger along a blade hanging on the wall. "I had expected that in my absence, your father would miraculously transform you into a presentable lady." He turned to look at her again. "But it seems he's done quite the opposite…_swordmaster_."

Seong Mina stared at Hwang blankly, keeping her emotions to herself. She would not let him have the satisfaction of upsetting her. Grinning, she tilted her head to the side. "Well, I had expected, that during your absence, you would have changed you sour attitude," she said sweetly. "It appears that we were _both_ wrong about one another."

Hwang did not look amused. He scowled slightly and walked over to her, as if ready to slap her for her insolence. But he refrained from doing so. Instead, he replied, "Once we are married, I will be sure to turn you into a proper woman. Your father may no longer rule over you, but _I_ certainly will."

Seong Mina laughed and moved past Hwang, unperturbed by his threat. "We'll see about that," she answered, giving him a playful look. "I _am_ swordmaster, after all. If you want my devotion to you, you're going to have to work for it." And with that, she left the room, a triumphant smile on her lips. She and Hwang _may_ be engaged, but she would _not_ be his puppet.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've always wanted to do a **Soul Calibur** fic, but I've never had any great ideas for it until now. To be honest, I've put so much thought and effort into this fic that I couldn't find a really good summary for the story. It's kind of disappointing, but I'm hoping I'll get people to read this. As you can see from the beginning, there's a lot of uncertainty on my part at the moment. I have my plot and I know what I want to do, but as for the pairings, I'm really unsure of how to go about doing that. Which is why I want **you guys to give me any suggestions** or, just tell me outright who you actually want to see paired up. One condition though, p**lease make an attempt to tell me why you want that particular couple paired**. **Don't just spam a request to me without saying anything **else, otherwise, I'm going to have a difficult time rewriting the story to fit the pairing. Ah well, I've said enough. I hope you like the story so far. **Please RnR**. Thanks.. 


	2. Mina's Decision

**Chapter 2**

**Mina's Decision**

Seong Mina swung Scarlet Thunder with ease, her arms and feet moving as agile as a cat. Twirling her weapon, she moved it over her head and then slammed it down on the ground.

The ground cracked open from the impact.

Running footsteps approached, and Yun Seong arrived, scowling. "Where were you? I thought you said we were going to get some food?" he grumbled irritably.

Seong Mina continued her exercise without pause. "I lost my appetite," she replied bluntly.

Yun Seong gave her a puzzled look but said nothing otherwise. He knew better than to question his master's decisions, no matter how bizarre. Instead, he gave a reluctant sigh and ran a hand through is dyed red hair. "You know Hwang's back. He was with your father."

The zanbatou swung rapidly to the side before she swept it down onto the ground. "I'm fully aware of that."

"He was looking for you. He said that he was expecting you to join him," Yun Seong said, wondering why his teacher was beginning to grow agitated with each passing second.

It was then that Seong Mina threw her head back and gave out a bitter laugh, kicking at an invisible opponent. Glancing at her pupil, she rolled her eyes and held her position steady. "Well, Hwang has a tendency of expecting the wrong things," she remarked coldly. Lowering her feet to the ground, she straightened her body and brushed her bangs away from her face. A serious expression suddenly replaced her smirk. "Do you like Hwang?"

Yun Seong nodded. "What's not to like?" When Seong Mina shot him a skeptical look, he added, "He's like a big brother to me, and his skill with the Chinese blade is without equal. I would love to duel with him."

"Riiiiight, he's a fine swordsman," Seong Mina replied, shaking her head in disappointment. "But what about husband material?" She turned her gaze back to Yun Seong, watching him shift his footing uncomfortably.

"W-well," he stammered, thinking for a moment. "Well I think he'll be a great husband for you. He's strong so he'll always be there to protect you if you just let him."

The thought made Seong Mina scowl. "I don't _want_ protection. I want something more."

Yun Seong rolled his eyes. "Women. Who knows what you all really want anymore. Why can't you ladies ever be content with a roof over your head and a strong man to keep you safe?" And before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "You'll see, Hwang will put you in your pl–"

"Finish that sentence and you die right here and right now," Seong Mina growled heatedly, her grip on her zanbatou tightening ever so slightly.

Yun Seong let out a nervous chuckle and immediately shut his mouth. Soon the two fell silent, as Seong Mina resumed her exercises, an irritated look on her face. For a moment, Yun Seong watched her take her anger out at an invisible opponent. When he was sure that she had released most of her anger, he finally decided to speak once again.

"Don't you like him?" he asked tentatively, wishing he had his sword in hand just in case his teacher decided to attack him.

Seong Mina swung her zanbatou effortlessly into the air. "Oh, sure, what's not to like? It's like you said, I like my men big, strong, and stupid."

Yun Seong winced. He had been expecting that answer. "Well, I think he's great."

"Yes," she remarked bitterly. "Well, you're not marrying him." With a sigh, she shook her head and lowered her weapon to her side. She didn't mean to take her anger out on her pupil just because he worshipped Hwang. "So what's for lunch?"

Yun Seong shrugged, looking relieved that Seong Mina had changed the subject. "Just the usual. The cooks are busy preparing dinner for tonight's feast. They're making sure everything's perfect for Hwang."

Seong Mina rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" Like it or not she was going to have to see Hwang sooner or later. Her complaining stomach had seen to that.

"Well come on then. Let's eat something before they close down the kitchen."

* * *

The night of the feast came sooner than she had wanted. The day had gone by so quickly, she hardly had anytime to think of what to wear. It was because of this that she had stood in front of her closet, staring intently at her clothes. Once again she was asked to wear something 'appropriate' for a lady soon to be married…whatever _that_ meant. But all she really had were her regular fighting clothes, nonrestrictive and extremely comfortable to wear. The last Korean dress she had had been torn as a result of her fighting in it one day. 

Picking it up, she wrinkled her nose in distaste and tossed it aside. There was no way she would be wearing _that_. It was beyond repair. Instead, she chose a red top exposing her stomach and a matching skirt. She didn't care how skimpy it would appear to everyone else, it was, after all, her favorite outfit. Hwang should feel privileged to see her wearing it just for him.

When she was fully dressed, Seong Mina checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She was quite pretty, with her dark hair pulled back in a braid and her pale skin as creamy and smooth as silk. It was no wonder that Hwang had agreed to marry her, let alone put up with her.

With a satisfied smile, Seong Mina looked away from the mirror and headed out of her room, moving towards the dining hall. As she entered, she was greeted by a festive scene. The dining hall, usually filled with the dojo's students eating in absolute silence was now transformed into a rowdy scene. Students were singing and laughing amongst their friends. Even the old, strict teachers were enjoying themselves.

Seong Mina grinned and looked over to the head of the table. As expected, her father sat in his place, a surprisingly pleasant smile on his face. Seated just beside him was none other than Hwang, laughing in amusement. He looked even more handsome with his jovial expression. Seong Mina found that she liked what she saw.

"Mina!" he father called out to her, beckoning for her to join them.

With a nod, Seong Mina moved to where her father was seated and sat beside Hwang. "Good evening, father. Hwang," she greeted cheerfully, smoothening her skirt as she sat down.

Hwang gave her the slightest of nods and turned his attention back to her father to hear the rest of the joke.As the festivities continued to carry on through the night, Seong Han-myeong finally excused himself and went off to socialize with the rest of his very important guests. Seong Mina and Hwang decided to do the same and rose up from the table, making their way down the tables and greeting their guests. It was then that they spotted Yun Seong making his way towards them, an eager look on his face.

"Evening, swordmaster," Yun Seong greeted, bowing his head down as a sign of respect. "Evening, Master Hwang."

Before Seong Mina could tease her pupil about his sudden show of respect, Hwang spoke up.

"Yun Seong! You've grown," he noted, clapping a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I trust that Master Han-myeong has taught you well in my absence."

Yun Seong scratched his head and grinned ruefully. "Actually, Mina's been keeping me on my toes since you left. Master Han-myeong insisted."

It was then that the smile on Hwang's face faded.

Seong Mina gulped. This was bad. Yun Seong had been Hwang's best student. Having been told that his best student was now under the care of his future wife was _not_ what he wanted to hear. Shooting a silencing look at Yun Seong, Seong Mina remarked quickly, "Yun Seong's as lazy as he can be. But he holds promise."

"I see," Hwang said stiffly.

Noticing his teacher's glare upon him, Yun Seong shut his mouth and quickly excused himself, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence.

Seong Mina took a deep breath and turned to face Hwang. Clasping her hands behind her back, she immediately changed the subject. "You haven't said a word about your travels. Why don't you tell me some of your adventures?"

But Hwang did not seem to hear her. His eyes were now transfixed on her outfit, as if he finally noticed exactly what she had been wearing all along. Finally, he met his fiancée's gaze and shook his head. "You know I would prefer you wear something more lady like. Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to starting _acting_ like one soon."

This _really_ rubbed Seong Mina the wrong way. Why was Hwang such a jerk? Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at her fiancé defiantly. "Well maybe we _shouldn't_ be married, and then you wouldn't have to _prefer_ to do anything with me," she snapped coldly, finally losing her temper. And with that, she stormed away, her hatred for Hwang resurfacing once again.

Hwang caught her arm before she left and pulled her towards him. "Hold your tongue. Do you really want to cause a scene?" he hissed quietly into her ear.

Although to any onlooker looking their way, Hwang and Seong Mina seemed to be in an intimate position, the both knew otherwise.

Seong Mina tried to wrench her hand out of his powerful grip but to no avail. Gritting her teeth together, she glared at Hwang. "You're hurting me," she said quietly, fighting to keep her voice still.

But Hwang kept his grip steady. "You can't be a child forever, Mina. Someday you'll have to grow up. You will do well to remember that."

Seong Mina grabbed for the nearest thing she could reach and bashed it against Hwang's head. In an instant, he was covered in dumpling sauce. "And you will do well to remember that _I_ do not respond _well_ to threats." And with that, she wrenched her hands out of Hwang's grip and finally departed.

* * *

The doors to the dojo entrance slammed loudly as Seong Mina stomped onto the training grounds. Her zanbatou in hand, she looked up at the sky and checked to see if there were any signs of a storm coming. 

Not a single cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful, cloudless night. Even the moon was full and glowing brightly.

Immediately, Seong Mina's anger dissolved, and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Quietly, she moved in the darkness towards the battle ring and decided to work on her new technique to keep her preoccupied.

But as she made her way along the stone walkway, she suddenly heard a loud thud followed by a groan. Seong Mina felt a shiver run down her spine and decided to investigate the source of the noise. Chances are that the guards had a little too much to drink and ended up slacking off on the job. But then again, it could be something else.

There came another groan. Louder this time.

Looking down at her feet, Seong Mina discovered a figure lying on the walkway just a few paces away. Gasping, she immediately ran towards him and crouched down to see if he was injured or if he was merely suffering from a hangover.

"H-hey," Seong Mina whispered, poking the man with a finger. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

The man groaned again and twitched as he tried to move.

Seong Mina eased the man onto his back and studied him carefully. He was one of Hwang's men. "What happened?"

The man's arm suddenly thrust up towards Seong Mina's face, startling her for a second. "Sh-sha…shar…" he rasped, lacking the strength to speak properly.

"What?"

Something dropped onto Seong Mina's lap as the man lost consciousness. Looking down at her lap, she soon found a bluish object. It was a metal shard. But of what, she knew not.

"Hey, what is this? What's going on?"

But the man was already unconscious.

Seong Mina shook the man in vain. He was dead. Looking down at the shard on her lap, she held it with her fingers and scowled. There was a great power within the shard. She could feel it pulse through her fingertips as she raised it up to eye level.

There was no doubt about it that the man had found the shard during his travels with Hwang. The question was: how did he come by it?

Clenching her hand into a fist, Seong Mina shook her head and rose up from the ground. There was no point in asking her father or Hwang where the shard had come from. They would simply deny its existence and forbid her from investigating it further.

_No,_ _I'm going to do this myself_, she thought, shaking her head in defiance. She would get to the bottom of this powerful shard, and she would do it alone. Hwang would just have to wait.

Taking in a deep breath, Seong Mina looked out into the horizon, wondering where her search would take her, what dangers lay ahead, and what kind of people she would meet along the way. With all that in mind, she turned her back towards the dojo and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, I didn't realize there were so many **Seong Mina & Siegfried** fans out there. I honestly thought it would be **Sophitia and Siegfried**. I guess you learn something new everyday, huh. Well, anyway, to be honest, I love **Hwang**. I really do, so it was very hard for me to make him act like such a jerk. But from playing the game(s) over and over again, I realized that's exactly how his character is. I didn't take him for the soft, romantic kind, so I wanted to keep him as close to his character as possible. Well, I'm glad you guys like my story so far! The reviews really help! 


	3. Night Stalker

**Chapter 3**

**Night Stalker**

There was a quiet thud against the ground as a shadowy figure emerged in the darkness. As the figure stepped quietly into the light, it soon became clear that it was a woman. She was tall and muscular, although her frame was lean. She wore a skin tight outfit and had a strap wrapped over her chest. It held two scabbards on her back with two small, thin blades in them. Her hair was swept back in a tight ponytail, with her dark bangs framing her pale face. Around her mouth she wore a face mask, concealing her identity.

There came a second thud, and then a third. In an instant, two figures emerged behind the woman, wearing similar masks over their faces.

"The moon glows red tonight. There are demons afoot," one of them said quietly.

The woman gave an all-knowing grin behind her mask and moved forward in the shadows, making no sound at all.

The two men followed just as silently, their eyes watching their surroundings carefully. For many long minutes, there was silence. This was how it was among the small group of the ninjas. If something came up, no sound was uttered. Instead, they quietly motioned to one another.

Minutes ticked away into what seemed like an hour. Still, the three ninjas remained in hiding, their eyes always watchful on the deserted streets.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream, destroying the silence.

It was then that she leapt out of her hiding place and slipped into the air. Wordlessly, she landed onto the ground and raced to where the scream had been.

"Demons! Demons!" a woman shrieked, flinging her arms over her face.

She halted a few paces away from the wailing woman, watching her claw at the air. There was no one else there. The woman was alone.

"Demons! Demons!"

She scowled and stood up straight. Holding up two fingers, she pressed it against her other hand. She then uttered a few words and pushed against the air. "Demon begone!"

In that instant, the woman tumbled onto the bridge she had been standing on and panted for breath. Whatever had been attacking her had vanished.

Still, there was no time for celebration. No demon was ever vanquished with so little of a struggle. Soon it would return.

And so she waited, standing motionless, her eyes fixed intently on the woman.

The woman continued to tremble as she rose up to her feet. With a frightened look on her face, she soon spotted the female ninja and gasped aloud. "Are you the one who drove the demon away?"

She did not reply.

The woman scowled. "I said, are you–"

"Be quiet or you die," the ninja hissed in a low and dangerous voice.

Immediately, the woman shut her mouth and looked around wildly, as if watching out for any lurking demons.

The trees rustled as the wind brushed past them. Suddenly, the wind grew very strong and threatened to tear the tree roots up from the ground.

She could feel it now, an evil aura that filled the night. It surrounded her and pushed against her, trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Sempai!" the two other ninjas cried out in shock as they ran towards their leader.

"Stay back!"

Too late.

The demon reemerged from the darkness and raked its claws at the two running ninjas, sending them flying into the air. Turning its attention back to the female ninja, it opened its mouth and roared loudly.

But she did not flinch. As the demon lunged at her, she immediately flipped backwards and unsheathed both her swords, holding them over her in defense.

"The legendary demon slayer," the demon spoke in a thunderous voice. "You will give me your power."

"Come and get it then," she remarked calmly. Then, without warning, she swung her swords at the demon and then flipped over its head, landing behind it.

The demon whirled around with lightning speed and grabbed the ninja's neck before she could reach the ground. With a mighty roar, it lifted her high into the air and squeezed her neck.

She gasped, kicking her legs in an attempt to break free of the demon's hold.

But the demon would not release its grip.

With a pained cry, the ninja swung her arms over her head and plunged both swords into the demon's hand, severing it. The demon let out a pained cry as its arm, along with the ninja, fell onto the ground. Angrily, the demon swung its other claw at her, determined to tear at her flesh.

But she was too swift for him, and caught its claws with one of her swords. With her other sword, she swung it into the air and then plunged it deep into the demon's head.

The demon tried to pull away, shaking violently as its piercing shriek filled the night.

"DEMON BEGONE!" she shouted, pulling her sword out of the demon's head.

In an instant, the demon vanished, fading into thin air.

Light footsteps approached the female ninja as she sheathed her blades. Within seconds her two companions arrived, one soaking wet and the other covered in mud. Seeing the demon no longer present, they both hung their heads in shame. "Forgive us, sempai. We were of no use to you."

She looked them both over coldly and folded her arms over her chest. "Apologies won't bring the demon back, nor will they vanquish it," she remarked bluntly, never in any mood to placate her subordinates' feelings. "You two aren't ready for this. Go back to your homes and choose a different profession."

Despite her harsh words, both ninjas remained in place, their heads still bowed down towards her. "We swear on our lives not to disappoint you next time, sempai."

"_If_ there is a next time. I have no interest working with weaklings." And with that, she walked on towards the bridge where the woman had been standing a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, she halted in her tracks and quickly whirled around. She felt it again. It was the same evil aura. Could it be the same demon?

"Sempai, there's–"

Without warning, she flung a sword behind her. A cry followed, and then a loud thud. Turning around to retrieve her weapon, she spotted it wedged deeply into the woman's skull.

Shocked, the two male ninjas ran over to the fallen woman and gasped. "Sempai! Why have you killed her?"

With no qualms about the dead woman, she yanked her sword out of the woman's head and held it up to the moonlight for the ninjas to see.

There was no blood on the blade.

"She was the demon all along!"

"No," she said slowly, lowering her weapon. "Not quite." And with that, she crouched over the dead woman's body and inspected it carefully. Lifting the woman's arm, she looked it over for a brief moment before shaking her head. "This woman was already dead."

"But how? Can a demon possess a soulless corpse?"

It was then that she saw it, a tiny blue shard stuck firmly into the woman's palm. Curiously, she picked up the shard and studied it carefully. She could feel its power coursing through her veins.

"What is it, sempai?"

It began to emit a strange glow as she held it up. From its appearance, it could _not_ have been from a Japanese blade. No, it appeared to have been made from a foreign material unknown to her. Shaking her head, she rose up to her feet and tucked the shard away in her boot.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "But there is a hidden power within it."

Briefly looking up at the sky, she soon noticed a faint streak of light towards the horizon. "Move out. The night is ending." And with that, she leapt up into the air and vanished into the darkness.


	4. Traitor

**Chapter 4**

**Traitor**

It was still dark by the time Taki and the others arrived into familiar territory. The _Fu-ma no Sato_ were people of the night. They dared not swell out of their hideout when the sun remained high in the sky. To be a ninja was to be in shadows at all times.

But for once this was not the reason for Taki's haste. It was the shard that had occupied most of her thoughts. She needed to know what it truly was, and why it was embedded into the woman's palm. There had to be a connection.

* * *

"Yes, fly far away, my loves. Retrieve the shards."

Wings batted in the darkness as a girlish giggle echoed into the night. Soon, a flock of crows gathered around a petite figure and circled around her several times before scattering about.

"Your plan had better work. My patience is wearing thin," a booming voice snarled cruelly.

The girl looked up to her left and spotted a knight clad in dark blue armor. It was the Azure Knight.

"My familiars have yet to fail me. They are as ruthless as they are cunning. They will have no trouble retrieving the shards," she replied, her lips arching into a smirk. "They will not fail me."

The Azure Knight pointed his giant sword at the girl, snarling loudly, "See to it that they do not, or I will be sure to make you suffer my power. Those shards are not to be trifled with. No evil hands can touch them until they are tainted with the blood of the innocent. The purer the soul, the more negative energy is released."

The girl laughed mirthlessly, her eyes gleaming with a satanic glow. "My dear, Nightmare," she said playfully, clasping her hands behind her back, "_that_ is _exactly_ what I intend to do."

* * *

The shard burned as it pressed against her skin. With a startled gasp, Taki awoke and unsheathed both her swords in reflex, ready to attack if necessary.

But there was no one there.

With a sigh, she sheathed her weapons and brushed her bangs away from her face. Just how long had she been asleep? Checking the window, she realized it was still dark. Not long after all.

Taki stretched and splashed some water over her face from a basin beside her. She had been so tired all of a sudden and decided to close her eyes to rest. She had not meant to fall asleep.

No matter, she thought to herself. She was awake now and could finish what she had started. Carefully, she removed the shard tucked inside her boot and noticed it glowing brightly. It felt hot, as if it had been on fire.

Taki scowled and dropped the shard in the basin. But it did not sizzle when it hit the water, unlike other hot metals. Instead, it emitted a humming noise, very subtle yet profound.

Suddenly, a terrible noise echoed into the night. It was the cawing of a crow. With each passing second, the caws became louder and more bone-chilling.

Immediately, Taki grabbed the shard and wrapped it with a cloth before tucking it back in her boot. Crows were a bad omen. It would be best if she kept the shard hidden until the crow passed.

But that was not to happen anytime soon. A second crow cawed into the night, joining the first, and then another and another…Soon the air was filled with horrible caws.

_What's going on?_ Taki thought, peeking out her window once again, wondering why so many crows had gathered all in one spot. As she caught a glimpse of their black feathers, she soon realized that they were hovering over the shrine she and the rest of the Fu-ma clan had resided. It was as if they were looking for something.

But what?

There was a soft rapping against the shoji, and Taki immediately moved towards it, wondering who would seek her at such a time. Slowly, she slid the shoji door open and found a shrine maiden prostrating before her.

"Forgive me, Master Taki. Master Toki seeks your counsel," the shrine maiden said, still bowed before the ninja.

Taki nodded and slipped out of her room, closing the shoji door behind her. Quietly, she made her way through the darkened halls and finally made her way to the heart of the shrine. There, she found a middle-aged man dressed from head to toe in black.

"Sensei."

Master Toki of the _Fu-ma no Sato_ was arguably the most powerful man in Japan. It was he who pulled the government's strings and used whatever forced necessary to get what he wanted. In the 'underworld' he was known as the Demon Emperor of Japan, and his name was whispered amongst the street urchins, in fear that the Demon Emperor would come one day and take their lives. Toki was responsible for countless assassinations, and was feared amongst the nobles. Only those he saw fit to rule Japan were spared of his carnage.

Master Toki was the very man who had raised Taki, and taught her all he knew in demon exorcisms and the ways of a ninja. He had raised her to take his place one day, and even regarded her as the daughter he never had.

Taki bowed in reverence before her master. "Sensei," she greeted him once again, looking up to meet his gaze.

"The crows are gathering, Taki. There are demons afoot. Something draws them here," her master said, staring at Taki with his usual stony gaze.

"I don't know, sensei," Taki replied, fishing out the shard hidden within her boot. Holding it up towards her master, she explained, "This was found embedded within a woman's hand. She had been possessed by a demon when I had found her. It was only when I had vanquished it that I noticed this on her."

Master Toki held out his palm as Taki handed him the shard. For a long moment he remained silent, studying the shard careful in his ever watchful gaze. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked back up to meet Taki's gaze. "There is power within this shard. How can a mere woman come by such a thing? Are you sure you found this on an ordinary villager?"

Taki nodded. "I am sure of it. Her dialect was of this region, and she carried the mark of a servant. There can be no mistaking it," she replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. There was a strange gleam in her master's eye, one she had never seen before. They were menacing in a way, almost inhuman. Something was wrong.

Master Toki shifted his gaze back to the shard and remained silent, as if in deep thought. Finally, he closed his palm over the shard and closed his eyes. "What do you intend to do with this, Taki?"

"I plan to find its origins and send it back to where it came," Taki answered honestly, beginning to feel a foreboding chill running down her spine.

A loud shrieking suddenly erupted. The crows were drawing near.

"No," Master Toki said firmly, his hold on the shard tightening. "The shard will remain here. There is power within this, and I will see to it that this power is extracted fully."

Another shiver ran down Taki's spine. Something bad was going to happen. "Sensei," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "we know nothing of that shard's origins or its powers. It would be unwise for us to use powers we cannot grasp fully."

"Do you fear this shard, Taki? Do you fear power?" Master Toki asked, his voice sounding distant and not his own. "What have I taught you? A ninja knows know fear, only death. Have you forgotten already?"

"Something's not right, sensei," Taki said sternly, rising up to her feet. "You have always taught me to trust my instincts, and my instincts say that no good will come of this shard. I beg you of you, sensei. Listen to me." And with that, she took a cautionary step forward, raising her hand up towards him.

But Master Toki would not be moved by her words. "Taki, know your place before you anger me. I do not harbor the weak in this clan. I have had enough of this discussion. Go!" he commanded powerfully, poiting towards the door for Taki to leave.

"The shard is evil, sensei!" Taki shouted, no longer able to hold onto her stony composure. "We cannot succumb to its power!"

But Master Toki was no longer listening. Something had changed within him. He was possessed.

The beating of wings could be heard echoing inside the shrine. The crows were flocking inside quickly, charging at her master.

"Sensei!" Taki screamed, dodging the flock of birds.

Still there was no response. Master Toki paid no heed to the crows and slowly opened his palm. In an instant, as if responding to the crows, the shard began to glow brightly, causing Master Toki to cackle maniacally.

Taki had no choice. The shard was evil. It had to be destroyed. Unsheathing her weapons with lightning speed, she leapt forward and slashed her master's open palm, causing the shard to fly out of his grasp. A crow immediately darted forward, catching the shard in its bloody beak.

With a surprised cry, Master Toki stumbled back, clutching his bloody hand. "What are you doing?!"

Taki held her swords before her in her signature stance, her eyes never leaving her master's. "You are not the sensei I knew. I will not be a part of this madness." And with that, she hurled one of her swords into the air, spearing a crow in flight against the wall.

The dead crow opened its beak, and the shard tumbled out of its mouth.

Quickly, Taki ran towards the shard and caught it before it landed on the floor. Then rolling forward, she yanked her sword out of the dead crow and kicked another one out of her way.

With a horrible shriek, the crow flew into a burning candle and knocked it over, setting itself ablaze. Within seconds, a raging fire began to spread quickly throughout the entire shrine.

Loud shouts could now be heard amidst the chaos. Ninjas began to rush to the scene, only to find their surroundings crumbling before them. Crows immediately darted towards them, attacking all at once.

Taki took this opportunity to flee. She had to get the shard as far away from the shrine as possible. Once she found the source of its evil, she would destroy it.

"Sempai! What's going on?" a ninja asked, running towards her, knives in hand.

Taki spared no time in explaining the situation. "Get out of here _now_! Go!"

Dumbly, the ninja stared at her in shock, unsure whether or not to follow Taki's orders. "But–"

"Do it!" Taki snapped furiously, shoving him out of her way. And without another word, she rushed out of the shrine, the crows in hot pursuit.

One crow flew by her and pecked at her neck, inciting a sharp gasp from her.

Taki immediately snatched the crow out of the air and hurled it against the wall. She then continued to bolt past the dark corridors, never stopping to catch her breath.

Behind her, she could hear more crows screech after her. They would soon be upon her if she didn't do something about it. With no other alternative left, Taki knocked down as many lamps along the way, setting the shoji doors on fire. Within seconds, the paper screen caught fire and spread quickly throughout the entire hideout.

"I'm sorry, sensei," she said breathlessly as she bound for the exit.

The ceiling above her gave a loud crack and collapsed before her. Quickly, Taki tumbled forward and moved away from the fallen beams just in time as it came crashing down onto the floor. Wincing, she sprang back up to her feet and clutched her left shoulder, which had been singed by the fire.

_Deal with it later!_ she scolded herself, ignoring the searing pain. She needed to get out now!

Running as fast as she could, Taki charged out of the burning shrine just as a flock of crows burst out behind her. As she felt their wings beat over her head, she fell forward on the ground and remained perfectly still, her eyes watching the frantic crows.

In all the fuss, the crows seemed to have forgotten all about her and decided to fly as far away from the hideout as possible. It was only when they were completely gone that Taki finally got up from the ground.

Now she stood alone, a traitor to her clan.

As the shrine crumbled before her, engulfed in flames, the sun rose…

She had never felt more alone.


	5. Encounter

What the fuck is up with this fanfiction uploading document shit? It just totally fucked up everything. ugh, I hate this site so much, I swear. Sorry, I just had to rave about that. Anyway, onto the next chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**Encounter **

Boots crunched again the branches lying all over the ground. He staggered forward, panting for breath. _Where the hell am I?_ he thought, his vision failing him. Slowly, he tried to step forward…

He stumbled.

The world began to spin around him.

_"Offer your soul!"_

"No!"

He gasped in pain. There was blood all around him now. He could see it drip down his hands. The very hands that had killed him…

_"Sieg…fried…"_

"Father…"

He could see a sword now. A giant sword standing over a mountain of corpses. As he gazed at it, it stared back. It was calling to him. Beckoning him to come and retrieve it.

_"Offer your soul!"_

He gasped, feeling his entire body aflame. His blood began to boil with a burning lust. He wanted that power. "N…no!" he rasped, trying to fight the sensation. He could feel an invisible hand squeezing his throat.

_"You can never escape!"_

Laughter filled his ears.

He pressed his hands over his ears and gritted his teeth together, trying his best to ward off the burning sensation. But he couldn't shut it out. He was powerless…

_"Yes…succumb to your dark desires…"_

The sword was laughing. It was taunting him. Soon it would possess him.

"NO!" he cried out, wrenching his thoughts away from the sword.

Immediately, the vision faded, and the burning sensation dissolved into a dull throbbing all over his body. The fiery inferno that had surrounded him was now gone, replaced by a lush, green forest. All traces of blood were nowhere to be found, and the giant sword had disappeared. He was alone now.

Panting for breath, he lay on the grass, his eyes gaping wide with terror. He was having the visions again. It would only be a matter of time before he was consumed by them.

For a long time he lay where he was, trying to still his aching nerves. When he had calmed his breathing, he raised a hand over his face and inspected it.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot up through his entire arm, inciting a loud cry from him. Looking at his hand, he soon realized that it had transformed into a monstrous claw.

"S-stop!" he screamed, forcing his hand back down to his side. "No more!"

And soon the world went black.

* * *

Seong Mina had been walking in the forest for days, and there seemed to be no end in sight. On and on the trees spread out as far as the eye could see, and they seemed to be getting thicker and thicker with each passing day. 

A dreadful feeling was now sinking to her gut. She feared that would _never_ get out of the forest. She should have already gotten out a day ago, according to what that villager had told her.

"So much for trusting a local," she grumbled to herself, slumping onto the ground. With a sigh, she fished out a small bun in her pack and munched on it thoughtfully. She needed a plan. Better yet, she needed directions.

_Well what did you expect from running away all of a sudden?_ she thought glumly to herself, continuing to chew slowly on her snack. A part of her just wanted to head back home and give up on her silly adventure. But a bigger part of her wanted to where the journey would take her. After all, once she was married to that awful Hwang, she was sure she would never be allowed to step out of the dojo ever again.

But now it was too late. Aside from being lost in the middle of nowhere, there was no going back for her. Who knew what the consequences were if she went back home empty-handed and with no 'appropriate' excuse? And then she would just be back right where she started – trapped.

Seong Mina sighed and shook her head, finishing the rest of her bun. There was no use thinking about it now. She was lost and had no idea what to do. Dwelling on the past wasn't going to help improve her situation at all.

Rising up from the ground, she patted her skirt clean and continued on her way through the forest, Scarlet Thunder out and ready in her hand. If anyone or anything decided to ambush her, she would be ready.

As she pressed on deeper into the woods, the noise in the forest soon died down. Within minutes, the entire forest was dead silent. Not even the leaves rustled as they swayed in the wind.

Seong Mina gulped nervously. Silence made her uneasy. It meant that trouble was afoot.

As quietly as she could, Seong Mina moved on, her eyes scanning the trees for any signs of danger lurking nearby. The hairs on the back of her neck soon rose up. She was being watched. But by what, she…

Crack!

A twig snapped suddenly behind her.

Alarmed, Seong Mina whirled around to the direction of the sound and twirled her zanbatou before her.

In an instant, a black crow darted out of the trees and sped past her head, nearly missing her with its beak.

Seong Mina felt her heart stop for a second as she held her zanbatou out, perfectly still. As a few seconds passed, she caught her breath and lowered her weapon. "A crow," she murmured quietly to herself, feeling slightly relieved. "Just a crow." She took a step back and turned to face the direction the crow had flown off to. "It's just a stupid – gyah!!!!"

Yelping aloud, Seong Mina tripped over something and fell back, her legs flying over her head. With a hard thumb on the ground, she winced and struggled to sit up.

"Ow!" she cried out, rubbing her sore behind. "Just _what_ is this…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of what had tripped her.

_Oh my god! It's a dead guy! I just tripped on a dead guy!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

* * *

Poke…poke…

_What is that?_

Poke…poke poke…

He stirred, his fingers twitching. _Where am I?_ he thought, seeing nothing but black all around him.

A faint scent hovered over his nose. It smelled fragrant and sweet, with a mixture of sweat and herbs. He found it quite pleasant, a wonderful change from the overpowering smell of blood and metal.

Poke…poke…

_Quit poking me,_ he thought, regaining his consciousness. Opening his eyes, he gasped for breath and panted, his body shaking.

"So you aren't dead after all."

It was then that his vision cleared, and he caught sight of a beautiful maiden peering down at him with almond shaped eyes. He had never seen such an exotic face before. He found himself breathless for a moment.

She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just a little scared, that's all," she said, moving away so he could sit up.

Slowly, he rose up and rubbed the back of his head. "Who are you?" he asked, his eyes focused intently on the young woman.

"Just a traveler," she replied simply. "Are you alright?"

He nodded hesitantly, his body numb for some strange reason. "Where…" he paused and looked around his surroundings. He soon realized he was in a forest. "Where am I?" And to himself, he added, _Why am I here?_

"Well that's a good question," Seong Mina said, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. "I was sort of hoping you might know where we were, exactly. I've been here for _days_."

Silently, he wondered why a pretty girl like her would be wandering around a forest barely dressed and without an escort. It just didn't seem proper. But then again, he shouldn't have been in the woods in the first place.

Seong Mina didn't seem to notice his eyes staring at her as she rocked back and forth on her heels. She seemed to be too preoccupied with her current situation to notice his intense gaze.

"…no, that couldn't be right…no…that's…" she muttered to herself, her voice trailing off as she scowled. With a sigh, she turned her gaze back to him. "Well, I should get going, and so should you," she said, standing up. Peering up at the sky, she noticed her surroundings growing dark. "It's going to be night soon. You shouldn't stay here when all the animals come out." And with that, she began to walk away.

For a moment he merely sat motionless, watching Seong Mina turn her back towards him. It was then that something caught his eye. Something had sparkled brightly when Seong Mina had turned around. It was something dangling from her wrist. It was…

As if lightning had struck him, he leapt up to his feet and threw himself onto Seong Mina, tackling her onto the ground.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Seong Mina shrieked as she was pressed onto the ground.

Despite her desperate attempts to throw him off of her, he continued to press her against the ground, forcing her to stay still. "Don't – ow! Don't move! Hey – ow! Cut that out!" he growled, feeling her painful kicks on his shins.

"GET OFF ME!" Seong Mina cried out breathlessly, continuing to squirm under him. "JUST WHAT–"

But she was immediately silenced as a flock of crows sped through the air, cawing madly. They darted over the two humans on the ground, snapping their beaks where Seong Mina had been standing just a few seconds ago.

Seong Mina immediately froze and shut her mouth, watching the crows leave as quickly as they had come. It was only when their caws could no longer be heard that she was finally able to move.

Moving off of her, he looked far ahead, a concerned look rising to his face. With one hand, he rubbed his cheek where Seong Mina had punched him. Damn, it really hurt.

"What were those things?" Seong Mina finally asked, regaining her composure. "Earlier I saw one fly past me just before I found you."

A vision flashed before his eyes: a girl laughing in the night with thousands of crows circling her.

Shaking his head, he replied, "They are spies."

"Spies?"

"They were looking for something." He turned to glance back at Seong Mina. It was then that he spotted the same glowing shard hidden behind Seong Mina's wrist. Wordlessly, he grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Ow! What do you think you're doing now?!"

He ignored her and turned her wrist to face him. Gripping her arm firmly, he inspected the blue shard and gasped.

Seong Mina scowled. "What's wrong?"

Looking up at her, he demanded, "Where did you get this? Where did you get this sword fragment?"

"I found it," she answered hesitantly. "I found it with a soldier. He gave it to me before he passed out."

"No, it can't be," he whispered softly to himself, releasing her arm. "Give me that shard," he finally said, holding up his hand towards her.

Seong Mina took a step back and scowled. "What? No way! I don't even know you. I can't trust anyone with this shard. It's evil!"

_Stupid girl_, he thought impatiently. "It would have been better if you had never laid eyes on that," he growled, taking a step towards her. "By becoming the shard's carrier, you have becomes its sacrifice. No one will be safe in your path. Now…give me that shard."

"No," Seong Mina said with new determination, moving back slowly.

"Don't be stupid!" he snarled, his temper rising.

"And why should I trust you?" she demanded, backing away from him even more.

He scowled. "Look, if you don't hand that shard over right now, then I'm going to have to take it from you by force." And with that, he drew out his sword and pointed it towards her.

Seong Mina was not to be swayed. She was used to death threats. She wasn't about to let this man intimidate her. "Fine! Why don't you just try that?" she challenged, swinging Scarlet Thunder before her.

For a long moment they stood perfectly still, their eyes glaring at each other. Time seemed to stand still as they both stood their ground. Not once did they blink or even twitch. To do so would mean certain death for either one of them.

The wind blew, and the trees rustled quietly. Soon, a number of leaves tumbled to the ground.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched the final leaf fall. Slowly, it hovered in the air and then descended. Soon it would…

Now!

Without a moment's hesitation, he swung his Zweihander over his head and towards his opponent.

CLANK!

Metal clashed against metal as Seong Mina held her zanbatou over her head, blocking the sword. With her teeth gritted together, Seong Mina pushed against the sword with all her might, her arms trembling from the pressure.

_She's strong_, he thought, pushing his sword down against her. But she would not be able to hold his weight up for long. With a fierce cry, he shoved her down with all his might and sent her tumbling backwards.

Seong Mina gasped and tumbled onto the ground, temporarily stunned. But it was only for a brief moment as she quickly recovered and rolled to the side right before his slammed down against the ground.

Quickly, he raised his sword into the air once again and swung it horizontally, nearly slicing her head off had she not ducked in time.

"Jerk!" she yelled, slamming the butt of her zanbatou against the ground and pressing all her weight down against it. With a fierce cry, she swung her legs into the air and landed a kick against his armored chest, sending him backwards against a tree.

He grunted and fell back, faltering for a brief moment. But he recovered quickly, and swung his sword again, this time slashing upwards.

Not expecting such a fast recovery, Seong Mina moved away as fast as she could from the swinging blade. Too late. The sword sliced her thigh open and caused her to scream in pain. With one hand, she clutched her thigh, gritting her teeth in pain.

Taking advantage of her injury, he moved forward and kicked her hard on the stomach, sending her flying back against a tree.

With a sickening crunch, Seong Mina collided against the tree and gasped, slamming her head against the trunk. She began to see stars as she tried to move.

He moved closer to her and pinned her against the tree roughly. With one hand, he clutched her neck and forced her to look up at him. "I warned you," he said in a low, and dangerous voice. And with that, he struck her, rendering her unconscious.

Seong Mina's body grew limp and she fell forward.

"A pity. You really _were_ beautiful," he whispered quietly, rolling her onto her back and inspecting her wrist. He had never meant to injure her severely, but he needed the shard she possessed. He, after all, knew well of the consequences. He would never allow anyone else to suffer the same fate.

Without a moment's hesitation, he touched the shard fastened on Seong Mina's wrist and tugged at it. But as his fingertips brushed against its cool surface, it began to glow brightly. In an instant, it grew hot under his touch, and he was forced to back away, his fingers slightly singed.

_I cannot touch it_, he thought as he released the shard. Moving his gaze down to Seong Mina's face, his eyes widened with shock. "This girl…" he murmured quietly to himself. "She is bound to it…" He then shifted his gaze back to the shard strapped to her wrist. It was now glowing a gentle periwinkle color. The harsh, bright light was no longer present.

He was stunned at the sight. Seong Mina had purified the shard. Her aura had exorcised the evil implanted within it.

"Impossible!" he whispered, astonished by the thought. How could a mere girl purify the shard? Only those possessing a pure heart were capable of such a thing, and even then purification took years.

Seong Mina stirred slightly in her sleep, her arm twitching for a brief moment.

"Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye," he whispered, sheathing his sword as he gazed down at her beautiful face. With his decision made, he gently scooped up the unconscious Seong Mina into his arms and carried her as he moved through the woods. Looks like she would be of use after all.


	6. The Fallen Maiden

**LadyPirate54**** - **I'm sorry if I didn't make this clear earlier, but my story isn't supposed to follow the whole Soul Calibur plot. It's supposed to be based in an **alternate universe**. Anyway, sorry for the mix up.

**pawprint0110 **- I'm not going to lie. I love Hwang. I really do. And I love Siegfried just as much, if not a little more. Most importantly, I love Seong Mina, which is why I started my story off with her (minus the prologue part with Tira). So when it comes to the pairings, I'm really really torn. One day I want it to be Mina and Siegfried. The next day, I'm completely pro Hwang & Mina. So it's a tough decision. Actually, the pairings in general are really difficult for me. I seriously don't know who's going to end up with who at the end. We're just going to have to see. ne?

**Shinryu-Twilight Dragon** - oh man, Siegfried's only indestructable because he's got a ridiculously ginornous sword to swing around like crazy. lol, no no, i'm kidding. Yeah, Seigfried's the man. I wouldn't say he was undefeatable, but that's just my opinion.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Fallen Maiden **

_It had rained that day when she stood atop that hill, her sword in one hand and shield in the other. She felt cold and numb all over, but her body remained poised and determined. She forced her breathing to steady with each passing second, unwilling to allow the enemy to see her exhaustion. From the side of her thigh, she could feel a searing pain as blood dripped down onto the ground. But she ignored it and cast her gaze on her opponent, an unreadable look in her eyes._

_Her opponent grinned, a malicious smile on her painted lips. She swept her bangs away from her face in a grand gesture and then proceeded to point at her. "Out of the way, priestess. Run before you annoy me."_

_She stood her ground, saying nothing._

_"Hmph, stubborn bitch. Fine, I'll teach you a lesson." And with that, her opponent struck, swinging a giant, razor edged ring over her head._

_She had been ready for the attack. Jumping out of the way, she raised her shield over her head to block the attack and then swung her sword…_

_The battle had been over before she even realized it. They had exchanged a few blows, but in the end, her sword had been victorious._

_Her opponent landed onto the ground, her weapon flying out of her hands. Blood spurting out of her mouth, she shrieked, "Curse you, you shrine wench! This fight is not over! I will have my revenge!"_

_She stood where she was, unmoved by her opponent's words. For a long time she had stood in the rain, washing the blood away from her sword…_

* * *

Sophitia Alexandra was a chaste maiden. Her heart and soul were one of the purest in the world, and its was only her beauty that had surpassed that. With eyes glowing a gentle sea foam green, and hair that shone like gold, Sophitia was the envy of all women and was desired by all men. It was a pity that she had sworn a life of celibacy and cared only to serve the gods. However, it was all the more reason for the men to lust after her. She was untouched and pure. There was nothing in the world that could make a woman more desirable. 

Sophitia smiled at the thought as she ran her fingers through her soaking, golden locks. Being a beautiful shrine maiden was a dangerous occupation, especially when one left the protection of the temple. Over the last month, seven maidens had been assaulted and raped. Three were found dead just a few paces away from the temple.

But Sophitia was everything _but_ a helpless shrine maiden. She had been chosen by the gods to fulfill their commands, and she was given the strength to overcome danger. If any man dared to approach her in an inappropriate manner, she would put them back in their place and make them pay for their lewd conduct.

It was because of this that the men tended to watch Sophitia from a distance, rather than suffer her wrath. No man dared approach the angelic beauty, in fear of rousing the devil within her.

Sophitia rose up from her private bath and reached for her towel, wrapping it around her. Moving out of the warm water, she hurried over to a changing room and slipped on a simple white dress, the skirt falling just above her knees. She then proceeded to brush her hair and braid it quickly, her hands moving expertly through her golden locks.

Now she was ready to step out of the temple. For months she was ready to step out of the temple. It was only now that she was finally allowed to leave.

With a satisfied smile, Sophitia made her way down the temple steps and into the bustling city.

* * *

"Mmm, the shards have been scattered, master. My pets have done their job. Soon the seeds of hate will cover this world." 

Once again she laughed, sweeping her blue bangs out of her face. As she gazed over her shoulder, her eyes caught sight of the Azure Knight swinging his giant blade in the air.

She had been traveling with him for over three months now, scattering the shards of a broken sword throughout the lands. But still he kept his distance, never addressing her unless he needed something. When he _did_ address her, however, he was always brash and hostile.

Still, she couldn't help but admire him. Never had she seen anyone use so much power at will. In a manner of minutes, he had ravaged an entire countryside with a single wave of his sword. He possessed the destructive powers that she had always coveted.

"Girl!"

She snapped out of her reverie and realized the knight had finished his exercise. Turning around fully, she made a face and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. She _hated_ being called 'girl.'

"I _have_ a name, you know," she grumbled irritably.

"I don't care if you were a dancing bear," he snapped, towering over her. "My patience grows thin with your method." He drew his sword out and was now holding it up against her neck.

Paying the sword no heed, she calmly replied, "And what other method would you suggest once I am dead? My crows will heed no other but me. And you forget that _he_ is out there somewhere as well, wandering around with no recollection of who he truly is. Even with only fragments of his memory, he is a danger to you." Her eyes flashed crimson for a brief second as she glared at the knight defiantly. "You had the chance to kill him. Why didn't you?"

"You question my decisions, girl?"

"Tira. My name is Tira," she said firmly, standing her ground. "And I'm beginning to grow bored with your temper."

Tira expected him to hurt her like he always did whenever she said anything out of line. But he, surprisingly, remained motionless, never lifting a finger to touch her.

"Mark my words, girl. I will dispose of you once this is finished."

Under any other circumstance, Tira would have shut up and backed away before he grew angrier. However, she was feeling grouchy, and she wasn't about to let anyone, not even this knight, push her around anymore. "Keep dreaming," she sneered, tip-toeing up to his level.

Unexpectedly, he began to chuckle, throwing his head back in amusement. "I'm afraid you have it all wrong."

Tira scowled for the first time in months as she folded her arms over her nearly exposed chest. She was beginning to feel a burning sensation throughout her entire body. She had known it was going to happen again, but the sensation was becoming much more frequent. Soon she would be fully consumed.

As if sensing her sudden distress, the Azure Knight chuckled and lowered his sword. "You're going to need another body if you keep this up." And with that, he turned away.

"Well, I _do_ have somebody in mind…"

* * *

Sophitia felt shivers run down her spine as she made her way down the temple steps. Looking over her shoulder for a moment, she expected to find someone watching her. 

There was no one around.

Sophitia scowled slightly. She could have sworn she had felt a presence there.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid_, she thought, dismissing the feeling. She had other plans to think about and had no intention of being late. After all, it wasn't too often that she was able to see her family.

Making her way into the city, Sophitia was greeted by a lively sight. There were people everywhere, gathering around the streets and bustling about from one shop to the next, buying wares and fine clothing. Vendors called out to anyone who passed by, shoving their colorful goods in people's faces whenever the opportunity came.

"Make way! Make way!" one worker grumbled, moving through the crowd.

Immediately, Sophitia's scowl faded and turned into a nostalgic grin. She had missed this boisterous life. She remembered how hectic it had been back then, when she was still known only as the baker's daughter. Back then, she knew only of baking bread and pleasing future suitors. Now it was completely different.

Brushing aside her nostalgic feeling, Sophitia moved past the crowd and wound around a deserted alleyway. There, she caught sight of a small house with a bustling chimney and a line of customers. As she drew near, she could smell the scent of freshly baked bread.

"Hey, hey, let's not be too hasty now. Your order will be coming up in a minute," a familiar voice said from an open window.

Sophitia's eyes searched the crowd and found an identical face with identical blonde hair just a few paces away.

Green eyes caught her gaze, and the girl called out to her. "Sophitia! You're finally here!"

Sophitia grinned and worked her way through the lines of people. Reaching her younger sister, she gave her a brief hug and then moved away. "Cassandra, you look well."

"So do you," her sister replied, leading Sophitia into the small house. "Did you have any trouble getting here?" she asked, pulling over two chairs.

Sophitia sat down and shook her head, watching Cassandra move about the room, fetching drinks and warm bread. Just a few years ago, Sophitia had done the same, always accommodating her father's guests. Now it was Cassandra who had taken her place as 'host.'

Shaking her head, Sophitia removed her cloak and placed it behind her chair. "Not at all. It's a wonderful change from temple life." She sat down and tucked any loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Where are mother and father?"

"Visiting the countryside," Cassandra replied. "They won't be back for another week." And with that, she placed a tray of drinks and bread onto the table and sat down as well. It was then that she did the strangest thing. Sitting down facing Sophitia, she wrung her hands nervously and looked at her surroundings from side to side, as if checking to see if anyone else was around.

"Cassandra?"

For a moment Cassandra remained silent, still checking her surroundings. When she was satisfied that no one would barge in, she leaned over closely to Sophitia and whispered, "I'm glad you're here." And then she proceeded to pull out an object wrapped in cloth from her pocket and unwrapped it. "I've been meaning to show you something." And with that, she held the object up before Sophitia.

Sophitia studied the object carefully in Cassandra's hands. It was a glassy fragment twinkling in blue as it caught the light. It seemed to be made out of metal, although Sophitia was unsure. As she drew near, it began to glow slightly before fading away.

Glancing up at Cassandra, Sophitia asked, "What is it?"

Still holding the shard up, Cassandra replied, "I think it's a sword fragment. But I can't be too sure. Metal like this is uncommon in these parts, you know." She moved her hand for Sophitia to examine the shard once again. "I've never seen anything like it."

Hesitantly, Sophitia reached out to touch the fragment, unsure of why she was suddenly afraid. As the cool metal brushed against her fingertips, she immediately felt a strange sensation spread out through her entire body. Gasping, Sophitia's hand jerked away, accidentally slapping the shard out of Cassandra's hand. "I'm sorry!" she immediately said as Cassandra gave her a strange look.

Cassandra said nothing as she moved to pick up the fallen shard. Sophitia also remained silent, watching her younger sister examine the shard. She had felt something when she had touched it. It was a power she had felt before. A power she had feared. Something wasn't right about this shard.

"Are you alright?"

Her train of thought interrupted, Sophitia blinked for a moment and nodded slightly. "I'm fine," she remarked quickly as Cassandra sat back down.

Cassandra did not look convinced. "You went as pale as a ghost when you touched this. That usually means something's wrong. Either that or you've come down with something."

Silently, Sophitia wished her sister didn't know her so well. It made things harder for her to hide. Shaking her head, Sophitia gave a weak smile and held Cassandra's hand. "It's nothing to worry about, Cassandra. I really am okay." And with that, she gently closed Cassandra's palm over the shard. "This sword fragment has power. Can you not sense it?"

Cassandra nodded in agreement. "I know that the moment I touched it…" she paused, as if unwilling to reveal anymore. Quietly, she looked away from Sophitia's disarming gaze.

"Cassandra?"

Sophitia gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. Something was troubling Cassandra. She could sense it.

For a long moment no one spoke. Finally, Cassandra looked up to meet her sister's gaze once again.

"I had a dream last night," Cassandra began hesitantly, as if unsure whether or not to tell her sister the entire truth. "I was in a strange temple in the sky, and when I looked down to see where I was, it was as if I were looking down from the heavens…And then the sky darkened, and the clouds turned into a black mist. When I had checked my surroundings once again, I saw a girl kneeling before an altar. She was covered in blood, and she appeared to be chanting something I could not understand. When I called out to her, she gave me no response, but proceeded to move away from the altar. Behind her…was a corpse…You were dead, Sophitia. "

Sophitia felt her blood go cold in an instant as Cassandra looked away from her. Shaking her head, Sophitia tried to shake the feeling of apprehension away and smiled. "It was only a dream. See? I'm still here. Nothing's happened to me."

"How do you know that for sure?" Cassandra asked quietly.

Before Sophitia could reply, a loud scream rang aloud in the streets, immediately distracting her. Turning to the direction of the noise, she scowled and wondered what all the commotion was about. "What's going on?"

Cassandra had already moved up to her feet and was already hurrying over to the window. "I don't know. Do you think…?"

Sophitia shook her head. "No, they wouldn't dare touch a maiden in broad daylight." But still, she rushed out of the house, worried that perhaps it really _was_ another attack.

"Sophitia! Wait!" Casandra called out, running after her.

Quickly, the two sisters made their way through the winding streets, running in the direction of the scream. As they drew closer to the source, they immediately spotted a crowd gathering around a dark alleyway.

"Please let me through," Sophitia said aloud, pushing through the crowd in haste. From behind her, she could hear Cassandra asking for an explanation.

"It's terrible!"

"This has been the eighth one this month!"

It was then that Sophitia's fears were confirmed. Finally moving past the crowd, she was soon greeted by a gruesome scene. Before her lay one of her fellow shrine maidens, her body twisted and covered in blood. She was completely nude and had her stomach sliced open. There had been a look of fear in her eyes, and her mouth was open as if to utter a scream of terror.

"Helena," Sophitia whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Although she had only known the girl for a brief time, Sophitia couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Helena was only 16.

"Who could have done this? Who would do such a thing?

Sophitia remained silent as she crouched down to inspect the body. Something had caught her eyes when she took a closer look. It had glinted just for a second, but Sophitia was sure something was there. Moving closer to the body, Sophitia soon noticed a tiny piece of metal sticking out from Helena's sliced stomach.

_Could it be…?_ Sophitia thought, moving her fingers slowly towards Helena's stomach.

Suddenly, there was a loud caw, and a crow swooped down into the air. Before Sophitia could extract the metal from Helena's stomach, the crow snapped its beak shit and removed it.

Stunned by the crow's presence, Sophitia watched the crow land a few paces away, the piece of metal in between its beak. As she continued to stare at the crow, it turned its head to the side and met her gaze.

_"Come and get it."_

Sophitia gasped and shook her head in disbelief. It was as if the crow had spoken to her. But immediately, she shook her head and brushed the thought aside. _Don't be ridiculous! Crows can't talk_.

"Sophitia!"

Glancing over her shoulder, Sophitia spotted Cassandra move towards her. Holding up a hand, she told Cassandra to stay away. With that said and done, Sophitia turned her attention back to the crow.

But it was gone…and so was the shard.

Sophitia's scowl deepened as she rose up from the ground. Although she had been unable to inspect the metallic fragment up close, there was no doubt about it that it was just like the shard Cassandra had found. She was sure of it. Both fragments emitted the same evil aura. The only question was…_Why was it in Helena's body?_


	7. Heart Under Blade

**Chrosis**** -** lol, thanks for pointing that out. yeeeah, i just noticed it too. haha, oh man, i really should proof read once in a while, or at leat try not to type in teh dark at around 4 am in the morning. hopefully i did better with thsi chapter.

**Shinryu-Twilight Dragon - **To be honest, I didn't become a Siegfried fan until Soul Calibur 3. Yeah, I'm horrible. My favorite character to use is actually Xianghua though, but story-wise, I'm not sure how I can incorporate her with that bubbly personality of hers. Ah well, we'll just have to see. Anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Heart Under Blade **

With the news of Helena's death, the temple of Hephaestus was engulfed in fear and despair. While many shrine maidens wept at the loss of another sister, they, too, feared that they would share in her fate.

It was only Sophitia who had shed no tears. Tears would do her no good if she wanted to get to the bottom of the whole mess. Although it was not uncommon for shrine maidens to get killed, it had never occurred so frequently before. It was as if someone was purposefully targeting them. Most importantly, all the maidens killed had been in the same temple as Sophitia, and according to all the reports, they were all found in the same gruesome way as Helena.

_There has to be a link_, Sophitia thought to herself, leaning against a column. Why would someone want to target shrine maidens? Did the temple unknowingly anger a god they shouldn't have? Sophitia shook her head. There couldn't possibly be anyone that…

It was then that a metallic ring flashed into Sophitia's mind. It had been covered in blood, and had belonged to that girl…

_No…it couldn't…_

A month ago, Sophitia had caught a strange young woman defiling the temple grounds. When she had asked the girl to leave, the girl had run off, along with several of the temple's most sacred relics. When Sophitia had pursued, a fight soon ensued between them, and Sophitia had put the girl back in her place.

_"Curse you, you shrine wench! I will make you suffer for this!" _

Back then Sophitia had thought nothing about the girl's words, regarding them simply as empty threats. But with the recent events taking place, Sophitia couldn't help but suddenly recall that night. It was as if there was a connection. There had to be…

"Sophitia."

Her train of thought interrupted, Sophitia immediately looked up and met several worried gazes.

"There is a messenger waiting outside for you. He demanded an immediate audience with you," one of her fellow shrine sisters said, wringing her hands nervously.

Sophitia scowled slightly. "Me? What for?"

"He wouldn't say," another sister spoke up, biting her lip apprehensively. "I insisted that he return in the morning, but he was adamant on remaining where he was until he saw you. Apparently, there is some pressing matter that he wishes to discuss with you."

Sophitia fought the urge to sigh and thanked her fellow sisters for the message. "Very well. If his presence is so unsettling, I shall tell him to be off." And with that, she headed out for the temple's entrance.

Some of the maidens hurried after her, barring her path. "Please don't go, Sophitia! You could be in danger. We couldn't bear to lose another sister. Especially not you!"

At this, Sophitia gave them a reassuring smile and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Nothing is going to happen to me. I appreciate all of your concern, but you really mustn't worry." And with that said, Sophitia moved past them and exited the temple. There, she immediately spotted a towering figure at the very bottom of the steps. "Good evening, stranger. What brings you to our temple at such an hour?"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing his white cloak. Instead of returning her greeting, he merely replied, "Are you the priestess Sophitia Alexandra? Daughter of Hephaestus?"

Sophitia nearly laughed at the misconception of her title, but remained composed. "I am," she replied with the tiniest of nods. "And who are you?"

The man lowered his hood, revealing a face as black as night, and eyes as piercing as daggers. "I am the great sorcerer Zasalamel. I have traveled far and wide to seek an audience with the purest of hearts."

"Zasalamel," Sophitia said quietly, testing the name with her tongue. As she stared intently at him, she soon noticed one of his eyes glowing a bright gold. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine. She didn't trust this man. Although he emitted a different aura from the crow she had seen earlier, she could still sense something evil within him.

Zasalamel pulled something out in the darkness and pointed it towards Sophitia. "I am to escort you out of the temple. If you are wise, you will obey my orders."

It was then that Sophitia wished she had brought her sword with her. This man was dangerous. It didn't help that he was pointing a large scythe towards her.

"And if I were to politely decline?" Sophitia asked, edging ever so slightly away from the man.

He laughed. "I can assure you…you wouldn't."

It was then that she heard it, the bone-chilling cries of hundreds of crows. As she looked up, she could see the sky filled with screeching crows.

"She is here." And with that, Zasalamel charged at Sophitia, swinging his scythe inches away from her neck.

Sophitia gasped and jumped back just in time, landing on the alabaster stone hard. Yelping in pain, she scrambled back up to her feet and ran back inside the temple with Zasalamel in hot pursuit.

"Sophitia! What's going on? The crows–"

"RUN! Everyone, get out of here!" Sophitia screamed, moving out of the scythe's way just seconds before it swung down on her. Moving behind a column, she could feel Zasalamel hack the side of the column she had stood seconds before.

"You cannot escape me!" Zasalamel cried out, wrenching his weapon out of the column.

Sophitia took advantage of this and rolled behind him. With a fierce cry, she slammed her hip against his and knocked him down. She then proceeded to pin him down with her feet.

Zasalamel quickly grabbed her ankle and dragged her onto the ground. Grunting, he rolled on top of her and tried to pin her shoulders down.

Panic set in, and Sophitia slammed her head against his, causing him to release his grip on her shoulders. Taking advantage of the distraction, Sophitia kneed Zasalamel in the groin and sent him flying over her head and into another column. It was then that she rolled onto her stomach and jumped up to her feet, running as fast as she could to the altar of Hephaestus. As she ran, she noticed a swarm of crows darting through the air, attacking anyone nearby. Around her, panicked shrine maidens ran about, trying their best to avoid the rampaging crows.

There was a sharp tug on her hair, and Sophitia immediately whirled around, sending the crow flying against two others heading towards her. With no time to stop and think, she ran past the giant doors leading towards Hephaestus's altar and immediately shut it, causing many of the charging crows to slam into the doors. Holding the door shut, Sophitia glanced behind her and noticed that most of the women had fled into this very room. Many of them huddled together, in fear of what was to come.

"Bar the doors!" Sophitia ordered, trying her best to keep the door shut.

From the other side, someone was banging against the doors, trying to force them open.

Sophitia gasped and pressed her back against the door, trying with all her might to keep Zasalamel or the crows from entering. "Bar the doors now!"

Zasalamel's scythe pierced through one of the doors, the tipping cutting through Sophitia's shoulder.

"Sophitia!"

Several maidens hurried to Sophitia's aid, carrying a gigantic wooden plank with them. Quickly, they set the wood onto the doors, barring anyone or anything from coming inside.

Moving out of the way, Sophitia fell to her knees and clutched her wounded shoulder, panting for breath. Was Zasalamel the one responsible for all the dead shrine maidens? Just what did he want with her?

For what seemed like an eternity, the doors continued to rattle from all the pounding from Zasalamel and the crows. But the ruckus soon died down, and within seconds, the pounding ceased. Soon there was only silence.

For a long time no one spoke, in fear that the crows and Zasalamel should return. But finally, when the maidens could no longer bare it, some began to weep.

"Are we to be doomed here?"

"Hush, we can't know that for sure."

"This is the will of the gods that we die here!"

"Don't be silly. Why would the gods wish that upon us?"

"Is the danger over?"

Sophitia remained where she was, panting silently. Although she wanted to believe that the danger was over, her gut instinct told her that they were nowhere near safe.

"Are we safe now?"

She could hear it now, her heart pounding against her chest. Why was her heart pounding so?

_"You cannot hide from me forever."_

"What are we going to do?"

Her heart continued to pound loudly. She couldn't calm her nerves.

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are." _

Her breathing grew shallow. She could feel her heart pounding fiercely against her chest, as if ready to explode in any given second.

_"I see you…"_

"Sophitia?"

Emerald eyes widened. "Oh gods…"

There was another piercing scream. But it was not from inside the temple.

_Cassandra!_

CRACK!

With a deafening sound, the doors burst open, flinging Sophitia and a few others into the air. In an instant, the crows flooded into the room, shrieking loudly. From where the doors used to be, Zasalamel stood, a golden light surrounding him.

"And now you all DIE!"

Zasalamel raised his scythe into the air and attacked anyone unfortunate enough to be in his way.

The shrine maidens screamed and tried to flee. One maiden, amidst all the chaos, stumbled just as Zasalamel's scythe came swinging down…

CLANK!

Metal clashed against metal, and as Zasalamel looked down, he soon found the fiercest green eyes glaring into his very soul.

"You've killed enough," Sophitia hissed, holding back the scythe with her sword. Feeling her anger erupting once and for all, she pushed the scythe up into the air and slammed her shield against Zasalamel's chest. With inhuman speed, she swung her sword, and within seconds, she plunged it deep within Zasalamel's chest.

There was blood everywhere.

Sophitia's eyes widened with shock as she pulled her sword out of Zasalamel's body. Blood spurted out of the sorcerer's mouth as the grip on his weapon loosened. Soon, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he slowly sank to his knees, his mouth twitching awkwardly. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The sword in Sophitia's hand clanked loudly onto the marble floor as she immediately released the hilt. "Oh god…what have I done?" She took a deep breath and glanced around the room, noticing that the crows had vanished. Only her fellow sisters remained, and they all gaped at Sophitia as if she were a monster. Killing was forbidden. Sophitia had broken the rules.

"Sophi–"

"Don't!"

Sophitia held up her hand to stop anyone from approaching her. "Stay back…you mustn't!" She gritted her teeth and reached down to pick up her sword. "I must be dead to you now. Those are the rules." And with that, she slowly staggered away from the altar, bloody sword in hand.

"Sophitia! Wait!"

Before she knew it, Sophitia felt a tug on her arm, and one of her fellow sisters holding up a shield before her.

"Please…take it with you. It is Hephaestus's will."

For a long moment, Sophitia stood where she was, a look of awe on her face. Slowly, she reached over for the shield and weighed it carefully in her hand. It felt light as a feather under her touch. Turning her gaze back to the maiden, she gave her a reassuring smile and bowed her head down in appreciation. "Thank you." And with that, she was off, never looking back.

She would be an exile now. She could never return to the temple ever again. She would return to Cassandra…

"Cassandra!"

Sophitia gasped as she caught a vision of a flock of crows gathering around a house in flames. Earlier she had heard a scream in her head belonging to her younger sister. There was no mistaking it that the house was their father's.

Sprinting into action, Sophitia ran as fast as she could to the burning house, wishing with all her might that Cassandra was perfectly safe and unharmed.

But fate was a cruel thing.

Upon her arrival, Sophitia came face to face with her former home ablaze.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" she cried out, running towards the burning house. But as she drew near to the entrance, the house collapsed. There was no way anyone could have survived.

With a great cry, Sophitia sank to her knees. She could feel the tears run down her cheeks now as she wept for the only family she had left.

A high-pitched giggle sounded behind her, and Tira appeared, a smug look on her face. "I promised to make you suffer."

Sophitia's gaze hardened. "You!"

Tira held up a finger and smiled. "Ah, tsk tsk. You wouldn't want to be doing that," she sneered as Sophitia raised her sword towards her. "If you want to see that doppelganger of a sister of yours again, you're going to have to catch me." And with that, she vanished into the night.

"Wait!"

But Tira was gone.

Sophitia now stood alone, unsure whether or not to trust in Tira's words. There was no proof that Cassandra was still alive. But there was no proof that she was dead, either. Sophitia had no choice. She would have to pursue the girl in order to get her sister back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** God, I hate doing fight scenes. I'm so bad at it. It's hard to pull a fight scene in your head and get it perfectly into words. Unfortuantely, the fight didn't come out as long as I thought it would. It really wasn't supposed to be that short. Ah well. Anyway, **Zasalamel **fans, don't despair, and most importantly, don't hate me (hides in a corner)!!! I don't want people getting mad at me for killing off their favorite characters immediately. Anyway, for **Siegfried **or **Seoung Mina** fans, please be patient since I have to get around to introducing all of my main characters. Thanks so much for all your reviews, guy! 


	8. Ronin of the Sea

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm going to say this again so as to clarify anymore of the same questions. This story takes place in an **alternate universe**. It does **not **neccessarily follow the soul claibur plot. So please stop telling me that "this and this happened in the game so why is this an this happening". I've had enough. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**Ronin of the Sea **

The clouds began to gather swiftly as the ships cast off from the harbor. It looked like rain. _That_ was never a good sign.

"Man the sails!"

Heishiro Mitsurugi, renowned ronin of the old empire, stood proudly on the deck, his arms folded over his chest. Barking order, he cast the horizon a beady glare, as if challenging the seas to do their very worst.

Mitsurugi feared nothing. He was fear itself, a product of the olden days, where he had slain countless warriors who dared to challenge him. He had missed those days, when his sword drank up the blood of the strong. Now he was merely a ronin for hire, a tool to the highest bidder. Currently, he was to escort merchant vessels safely along the seas, protecting them from any outlaws and pirates if the situation arose. There was no longer any glory in unsheathing his sword. He had soon forgotten his yearning for bloodshed.

"Captain! It looks like a storm's approaching. Perhaps we should wait until better weather comes along."

Mitsurugi turned to face the man addressing him and raised an eyebrow. "And why would we do such a thing? What difference would it make?" he growled, in no mood to put up with another whiny subordinate.

"But sir–"

_"What _is your name?" Mitsurugi demanded, feeling his temper rise already.

The man grew pale and immediately saluted for no apparent reason. "K-Keigo, sir!" he stammered nervously.

Mitsurugi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Well, Keigo, I take it you are a new recruit."

He nodded vigorously. "Y-yes, sir! I just transferred this month!"

"Well then allow me to explain how _I_ run things on _my _ship," Mitsurugi said sternly, moving forward towards the tip of the boat. Nervously, the new recruit followed. "On my ship, I do not tolerate weakness. Only the strong and able-bodied men are allowed to work under me. Are _you_ strong, Keigo?"

"S-sir! Yessir!" he exclaimed, saluting.

Mitsurugi narrowed his eyes. "Then why do you stutter like a child? Are you a child, Keigo?"

"N-no – I mean – no, sir!"

"How old are you, boy?"

"Seventeen within a week, sir!"

Mitsurugi nodded, pleased for once. "A fine age."

Again Keigo saluted him. "Thank you, sir!"

"Quit saluting me like we're in the army. This is a side job, boy! A simple delivery, nothing more. There is no need to be so formal," Mitsurugi snapped, turning to glare at the boy once again.

"Y-yes – I mean – sir!" Keigo replied, accidentally saluting once again.

Mitsurugi sighed and shook his head. "I can tell that I'm not going to like you very much, boy. Salute me one more time and I will be sure to cut your hands off myself. "And with that, he turned away, suddenly bored with the conversation.

Keigo gulped loudly but made a point to follow the grumpy ronin around the ship. When he had finally deemed it safe to speak once again, he asked, "Sir, why do you insist that we cast off at such a time? The storm is approaching, and it is our duty to get these other merchant vessels to safety."

"Haven't you been listening, boy?" Mitsurugi snapped, still in an irritable mood. "Nothing is too dangerous for my ship. Under _my_ charge, no storm is big enough to hold us back. I will not have a petty storm put us behind schedule."

Keigo grew paler. "Captain…it's as if you _want_ this storm to hit us!"

To his surprise, Mitsurugi threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I have changed my mind. I think I _am_ going to like you, after all, boy!" he exclaimed, clapping him roughly on the shoulders. "Like I said, _nothing_ is impossible for me. I would feel insulted if this storm did not hit us with all she's got."

"Captain…you're insane!"

This incited another hearty laugh from the ronin. "Welcome aboard, Keigo." And with that, he looked up at the sky and felt the first fat drops of rain fall. It was going to be a fierce storm, _that_ he could tell, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Keigo felt a sinking feeling in his gut and leaned against the side of the boat where some of Mitsurugi's men were lounging about.

"That Mitsurugi's a crazy one, boy," one of them spoke up. "It would do you well to watch what you say around him. You never know what mood he's in."

"You look nervous, boy."

Keigo nodded. "Shouldn't we all? We'll be sailing in a storm."

At this, the men all laughed in amusement. "Aw, you poor boy! This is the infamous Heishiro Mitsurugi ship! We only take on the boldest and most dangerous of jobs! The lesser the guarantee of survival, the more interested the captain is to take the job."

"You're all mad!" Keigo yelled, moving away from them. Heading towards Mitsurugi once again, Keigo soon spotted a dark shape flying in the air. As he followed it with his eyes, he soon realized it was a crow.

Mitsurugi also noticed this and peered closely at its beak. It seemed to be carrying something. Moving closer to it, the crow suddenly jumped at him and scratched his open palm. Wincing, Mitsurugi moved his hand back and watched as the crow flew into the air, circling the boat.

"Captain!" Keigo spoke up from behind the ronin. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"It's just a crow," Mitsurugi replied, losing interest. Inspecting his palm, he soon realized the crow had cut him deeply. There was a deep gash from where its claws had touched him.

"Crows are an ill omen, captain! We should turn back now when we are still near the shore!"

But Mitsurugi was no longer listening. As he wiped the blood from his palm, he soon found a metallic fragment embedded deep in his skin. Pulling it out, he inspected it closely and scowled. _Is this what cut me?_ he asked himself, wiping the blood off of it.

As he cleaned the shard, he began to hear a strange humming in his head. Soon, the shard began to glow.

"Captain?"

Lightning flashed, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Let go of me! LET GO!" 

Cassandra landed hard against the cold stone floor. She was bound with both her hands and feet, and as she looked up, she could see a set of metal bars slide shut before her.

"Shut up!" Tira hissed from behind the prison bars. "You are in _no_ position to be giving _me _orders!"

Cassandra wriggled vigorously against the chains holding her, but to no avail. "You coward! I'd like to hear you say that when you're in here _without_ all your stupid crows!" she snarled.

Tira scowled. "You know, I think I liked you better when you were _silent_!" And with that, she slammed her hand against the metal bars, creating a powerful force from the impact. In an instant, Cassandra gasped as she felt an invisible hand punch her in the gut, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Tira smiled. "That's better."

Cassandra choked and sputtered for breath. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to shut up!" Tira snapped, losing her patience once again.

"What are you going to do with me?"

At this Tira howled with laughter. "I want a new body! And you're just _perfect_ for my plan. Now SHUT UP!" And with that, Tira slammed her hand against the bars, this time, rendering Cassandra unconscious.

"That's enough fun, Tira. We have business to attend to," a new voice spoke up, echoing loudly in the dungeon. It was a man's voice.

Tira looked up and realized someone approaching her. But it was not Nightmare. Smiling, she clasped her hands behind her back and nodded. "Oh, it's you. I trust she'll be in 'good' hands once I'm gone."

He chuckled. "Of course. We had a deal. You bring me what I want, and I shall do your bidding."

Tira's eyes flashed a crimson color. "Good. Now enjoy yourself with that one. I have one of ours to attend to. He's been such a bad boy." And with that, she vanished into thin air.

* * *

The sea had been stormy that day. The winds had howled fiercely, and the rain beat down against the sails with such tremendous force. The ship had cracked in seconds from the brutal strength of the crashing waves. The water had been relentless, unleashing its unquenchable fury. 

He had been thrown off the ship, and was swallowed up by the sea.

_The sea_…

"The sea!"

Rousing from his sleep, he jolted up to sitting position and panted for breath. His surroundings came as a shock to him. The last he recalled, he had drowned – or thought he did – in the ocean, along with his men and his ship. He had been struggling in the water, the waves forcing him down no matter how hard he kicked his legs.

But he was no longer at sea, nor was he dead. Instead, he found himself lying on a soft cot beside a small fire. As he glanced around his surroundings, he soon noticed he was inside a small hut.

_Where am I?_

He turned to look at the flames just a few paces and noticed a pot being heated over it. Judging from the smell, he could tell it was herbal tea. Past the flames, he noticed a pile of stones resting on top of each other, appearing to be a forge or a small table. Beside it, he quickly recognized his crimson armor.

"Long time no see, Heishiro-kun. It's been awhile."

Mitsurugi jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly felt for his sword.

There came a soft husky laugh and a slim figure slinked out of the shadows, holding up a katana. "Let's not be so hasty."

Mitsurugi immediately froze as he recognized the katana as his. Shifting his gaze away from his sword, he studied the figure before him carefully, noting that it was a woman. As his eyes reached her face, he recognized the face mask and frowned. "You!"

Taki laughed softly once again and walked over to the other end of the hut, placing his katana beside his armor and clearly out of his reach. "I see you remembered me. Good. That makes things easier." She removed her face mask, revealing her pale face to the ronin.

Mitsurugi struggled to get to his feet but failed as a searing pain erupted in his abdomen. Throwing the blanket off of him, he immediately caught sight of blood stained bandages wrapped around his stomach.

Immediately, Taki kicked him down, inciting a string of curses from him. "I told you not to be so hasty. You're just going to reopen your wounds." And with that, she watched with an amused grin on her lips as Mitsurugi was momentarily stunned from the pain.

The ronin groaned in pain, clutching his stomach. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A bit," Taki replied, chuckling.

"Did you do this to me?"

Taki raised an eyebrow and roughly forced him to stay still on the cot. "Don't be ridiculous. Had it been me who made that poor excuse of a wound, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She grinned and moved Mitsurugi's hand away from his stomach. "See? You're bleeding again. This blasted wound refuses to heal, no matter what I do to it." She pressed two fingers against it, inciting another sharp gasp from the ronin. "Perhaps it's infected."

"Why am I here?" Mitsurugi asked, trying to distract himself from the pain.

Taki shot him a quizzical look as she removed his bandages. "You don't remember?"

"I remember being at sea…but that is all I can recall," he replied, honestly.

"Well, I don't know much, but I found you washed up on shore a few days ago. There was no one else there," Taki explained as she removed the bandages completely. "I figured you had been ship wrecked, but it seemed strange to me that there were no signs of that anywhere."

Mitsurugi winced as Taki pressed a damp cloth against his wound. "And why didn't you just leave me for dead? It's no secret that we are not very close friends," he pointed out.

At this, Taki grinned once again and pressed the cloth against his wound a little more roughly than what Mitsurugi would have liked. "Shinobi or not, I'm not interested in unnecessary bloodshed. I would have killed you myself, but where would that lead me?"

Mitsurugi gave no reply as he reluctantly allowed Taki to place a clean set of bandages on his wound. Instead, he took this time to recall his first encounter with the ninja, wondering how long they had crossed swords after every encounter. It had been seven years ago when they first met, and like all their meetings to come, they exchanged blows more than words. Finally, Mitsurugi turned his gaze back to the ninja and noticed something different from her.

"Your clan's crest is gone." His eyes darted up to meet her gaze. "How long has it been since you've deserted them?"

Taki scoffed in amusement and rose up to her feet. For a long time she didn't answer, but finally, she looked away. "They've been after me for some time now. It won't be long before they find this place. We'll have to move soon."

"'We?'" Mitsurugi grunted with disdain. "What's Japan's most outlawed shinobi want with me?"

"Insurance." And with that, Taki placed her face mask back on. "The government has a _hefty_ reward on your head. 100,000 yen for your head, and double if brought back alive. No shinobi can resist the challenge. With you with me, the shinobi are bound to keep their distance."

Mitsurugi rolled his eyes and shook his head in disdain. "So you want me to tag along so you can use me as your shield."

"Whatever it takes."

He chuckled bitterly. "Are you insane? Your entire clan will stop at nothing to kill you, and you want _me_ to help you? Not in a million years."

It was Taki's turn to throw her head back and laugh. Pressing two fingers firmly against Mitsurugi's wound, she incited a sharp gasp of pain from him, and lowered her head close to his ear. "I'm afraid you don't seem to understand your predicament, Heishiro-kun. You see, _you_ are in no position to refuse any proposition from me. As you can see, I've saved your life. You owe me." And with that, she rose up and left the hut, leaving Mitsurugi to lie helplessly by himself.

Mitsurugi sighed. He really hated that woman.


End file.
